Someone Like you
by ccootttt
Summary: Songfic- Someone Like you by Adele. It's been years since the gang split up and they all went their seperate ways, but sometimes, it's just hard to move on, especially when the person you love already has.


_Author's Note: Okay, so I've been really busy lately and I'm going to remain insanely busy for the next few months, what with exams and such. Due to this, I haven't really been writing much of my series, or crossover for that matter, so until I have more time to myself, the best you are going to get out of me are a few song fics, sorry xD_

_The song used in this one is Someone Like You by Adele. I just think that it is a beautiful song, really touching, and when I watched her perform it on the Brit Awards, I was actually tearing up a little x3_

_Told from Daphne's point of view, I hope you enjoy it and please review to tell me what you thought :)_

**I heard that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're married now, **

It's been years now, since everything went wrong, since the gang split up, since I was left in the pouring rain wondering why everything just fell apart before my eyes. We're still in the paper, from time to time, just a small article now and again. That's how I found out.

**I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, **

A picture of you at your wedding, it looked lovely; everything I's imagined you always wanted. You're wife, she is beautiful, a real diamond. She's smart too, tall and athletic as well; any guy's dream girl I suppose.

**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light **

You didn't like the paparazzi being there did you? There were photographs of you rushing away from them with your blushing bride. What happened Freddie? You always loved to be there centre of attention, what changed?

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, **

I know I shouldn't be doing this, you're happy and I'm putting that as risk, all because I'm too weak. I need to see you. Who knows, maybe when you see me, something might spark, old memories, a chance to be what we used to.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, **

I have searched. All these years I've been looking for my own Freddie, I really don't want to take you away from you wife and kids, but God its hard. I always though we'd be together, I never thought it would end the way it did. I still love you, and it's just so painful to think about you with someone else.

**You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives, **

Thinking about it, it only seems like yesterday we we're out solving mysteries together. All of the gang together, just larking about and having fun, unintentionally falling head first into another mystery, just unravelling before our eyes. 

**We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days, **

From being so young, we'd always wound up involved in something. In the heat of the Ohio sun, its made you wonder just why the place was called Coolsville. You always said it was because we lived there. We were praised in that town, it took a while, but we were the heroes.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, **

I'm at your door now, trembling as I knock softly, so soft I doubt that anyone even heard it. A part of me, hopes that you don't. Then I hear it, the door creaking open, and I see you, for the first time in so long.

"D-Daphne?" You stammer, eyes bulging. I can't tell whether you're happy or not.

Then you lunge forward, wrapping your arms tight around my torso. Maybe his feelings are still there like mine...

"God Daph," I hear him say softly, "It's been so long, I can't wait to introduce you to my family."**  
**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
**

I feel my heart sink. That really hurt. I'm relieved he's still hugging me, I wouldn't want him to see me this close to tears, after all, I don't want to hurt him. He pulls away slowly and smiles down at me. "Please, come inside." He says, pulling me in by the wrist.

**Nothing compares,  
No worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? **

You drag me down the hall, I don't want to come in. I don't want to see you with her, I don't want to meet your children, I just want to leave and forget I ever came here. It was so great, so nice to see you again, but I just can't face seeing you with someone else in such a prefect house, living such a perfect life; without me.

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead," **

"Freddie, I have to go." I say weakly, still struggling not to burst into tears.

"What? But you only just got here." He said stopping abruptly in the hall.

"I only stopped in to say hello, I have to be somewhere..." I lie, walking backwards to the door.

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
**

"Daphne," He murmured, following me to the door as I stand on the threshold staring at him. "What's wrong?" Dammit. Even after all these years he still knows me far too well.

"I...I just..." I can't lie to him, I've never been able to and I never will. "I still have feelings for you Freddie..."

He stared at me, I can't see any expression in his eyes. "Daph..." He said closing his eyes, "You know I cant..."

"I know. That's why I'm leaving. You deserve the Best Fred Jones." I say, trying to act strong. "I'll admit I still have feelings for you Freddie, and those won't go away until I find someone like you..."

He smiled, "You'll find them Daph, I know you will."

I smile back, it's so painful to look at him, knowing that I cam never have him, but the way he's looking at me seems to make it hurt a little less. "Don't forget me again." I whisper softly, hugging him once more.

"I never did Daph..."

Once he said that I left, climbed back into my car and just drove away, I didn't care what town, I didn't care what state, but I knew where I was going. I was going to find my own Freddie.

**Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead.**

**  
**


End file.
